


A Hart Family Christmas

by henryhart



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henryhart/pseuds/henryhart
Summary: This is just a fun little one-shot about the gang at the Hart family’s annual Christmas party! :)





	A Hart Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: there is a reference to drinking/intoxication. It’s done by the adults but if that makes you uncomfortable or is possibly triggering than it’s best to avoid this fic! Anyway, Merry Christmas, my friends! And if you don’t celebrate Christmas, than happy (whatever you celebrate here!) I wanted to give you guys a little cute, fluffy one-shot for the holiday, like as my present to you! :) I wrote it waaaaay back in Sept and I haven’t proofread it since so I’m sorry if it’s really bad. Let me know what you think regardless!

It was Christmas Eve, and the Hart house was bustling with guests as the Hart’s annual Christmas party was well underway. The smell of cinnamon and sugar cookies wafted through the air. The fireplace was crackling with a blazing fire, and the house was aglow with Christmas lights strung out all around. The sound of laughter and cheerful conversation could be heard throughout the house while  _ Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree _ played in the background. Henry was currently standing in front of the fireplace with his parents, listening to a particularly lively conversation they were having with one of their longtime friends about the things they got into when they were kids. Charlotte and Piper were sitting at the kitchen table, currently devouring a plate of christmas sugar cookies. Jasper was sitting on the couch enjoying the music while he enjoyed a particularly delicious mug of hot cocoa. Henry, Piper, and Jasper were all dressed in their favorite ugly Christmas sweaters, with Jasper also wearing a santa hat. Charlotte was sporting a fancy red dress with a santa hat identical to Jasper’s. Henry heard a knock at the door, and he excused himself from his parents’ conversation so he can answer it. 

He opened the door to find Ray and Schwoz standing in the doorway, smiling at him.

Ray was wearing jeans, and a red t-shirt with a elegant black blazer overtop. To remain undercover from Henry’s parents, Schwoz was wearing a full blown Santa costume. Henry smiled brightly at them as he opened the door, but when he saw Schwoz, his smile immediately faded. 

“Schwoz, what are you wearing?!” Henry hissed, trying to keep his voice low enough so his mother wouldn’t hear him and therefore she wouldn’t scold him for being rude to their houseguests. Schwoz shrugged innocently. 

“What? I had to dress up so your parents wouldn’t recognize me,” Schwoz answered simply. Henry rolled his eyes as he gestured for them to come inside. Henry noticed then that Schwoz was holding an unmarked bottle in his hand. Henry furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. 

“What’s that?” he asked as he pointed his chin towards the bottle. Ray and Schwoz exchanged mischievous looks before turning their gaze back to Henry. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ray answered matter-of-factly. Henry had an uneasy feeling given the look Ray and Schwoz had shared, but he didn’t want whatever shenanigans they may be planning to ruin his fun, so he decided to drop the matter. As he closed the front door behind them, Siren Hart turned around to greet her latest guests. She smiled warmly as she reached her hand out to Ray. 

“Ray! It’s so lovely to see you again,” she declared as Ray took her hand into both of his. He put on his best flirty smile and took a step closer to her. 

“Hello, pretty lady,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Henry pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Siren asked, oblivious to Ray’s obvious flirting. Ray took another step closer to her still, as he gave her another smile. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” he answered in a sultry voice. 

“Ray!” Henry snapped. Ray shot Henry an annoyed look, but ignored his protests as he continued to inch his way closer to Siren. Siren turned her attention towards Schwoz. 

“Can I get you something as well, um?” she paused as she waited for Schwoz to offer his name. 

“Just call me Santa,” Schwoz answered. 

“Oh my God,” Henry whispered to himself as he hung his head and placed his hands on his hips. 

“Okay, Santa. Can I get you something to drink as well? Perhaps some milk and cookies?” she joked. Schwoz smiled. 

“Two eggnogs, please,” Schwoz answered as he held two fingers up. A hearty smile spread across Siren’s face as she looked back and forth between the two men.

“Would you like that with or without the bourbon?” Siren asked. 

“He’ll have his with the bourbon, I’ll keep mine spirit free. Designated driver,” Ray responded. 

“Coming right up!” she announced as she made her way to the kitchen. She quickly returned with two eggnogs in a festive Christmas glasses. She handed one to Ray and the other to Schwoz. Ray’s hand brushed against hers when he took the drink from her, and he kept his hand on hers just a beat too long. Henry watched Ray closely, knowing full well that Ray wasn’t above making a move on his happily married mother. Not that she would really even notice it. 

“Thank you, darling,” Ray said, “and thank you so much for inviting me this year. You throw quite the party.” Ray turned so he was standing at Siren’s side and he moved so that his shoulder was touching hers. He started to reach to put his arm around her. 

“Ray!” Henry growled. Ray lowered his arm and he shot Henry an irritated look. He moved away from Siren again. She continued to smile at him, still unaware that he was flirting with her. 

“Well, thank you! We’re so happy to have you!” she answered. She looked over Ray’s shoulder to see more guests were arriving, and she excused herself so she could greet her newest guests. Ray met Henry’s gaze as he watched Siren walk away, and Henry gave him a stern, “ _ don’t try it again _ ” look. Ray just rolled his eyes as he turned back to Schwoz. 

After Siren had left them alone, Schwoz unscrewed the top of the  bottle he was holding and he poured some type of unknown liquid into Ray’s glass. Henry frowned as he watched the exchange. He wanted to press them over what could possibly be in the bottle, but knowing the both of them, it was probably best if he didn’t know. Ray caught Henry’s eye again and he put a finger to his lips to signal to Henry to keep quiet. Henry just waved his hand dismissively as he went to find one of his friends. 

Jasper had left his spot on the couch, and was now standing by the tv, with his arm around a pretty black haired girl Henry didn’t recognize. As he got closer, he realized they both were belting out a rendition of  _ Baby, It’s Cold Outside _ . Henry watched in amusement at the impromptu duet.

“ _ I've got to get home… _ ” 

“ _ Baby you'll freeze out there... _ ”

“ _ Say lend me a coat? _ ” 

“ _ It's up to your knees out there! _ ”

The pair began to sway to the music. Henry looked into the kitchen to see if Charlotte had noticed the show, and her eyes locked with his. He smiled as he held his hand up to the duo. A delighted grin spread across Charlotte’s lips as she nodded. The two were a little surprised at Jasper’s sudden confidence and charm, but they were joyful about it too. 

_ “I really can't stay…”  _

_ “Get over that old out…” _

_ “Baby it's cold..” _

_ Baby it's cold outsiiiiiiiiide!” _

Jasper and the mystery girl sang the final notes of the song, and applause broke out among a small crowd that had formed around them. The girl smiled sheepishly and Jasper grinned. She turned to look at Jasper. 

“I’m gonna go get some punch, would you like some?” she asked. 

“Sure, thanks,” Jasper answered. The girl smiled flirtatiously at Jasper before she started towards the kitchen. A playful smile crept onto Henry’s lips as he approached Jasper.

“ _ Who _ is  _ that _ ?” he questioned. Jasper beamed. 

“That’s Shannon. She just moved here. Her parents just started working with your dad,” he replied. Henry nodded. 

“Well, she certainly seems interested in you,” Henry said slyly as he gently jabbed his finger into Jasper’s chest. Jasper chuckled and he blushed a little. 

“She’s really cool. I just met her, but I think I really like her.” 

Henry smiled. He liked seeing his friend so happy. 

“Who is that?” Charlotte asked as she quickly made her way to Jasper. Her smile was just as wide as Henry’s. 

“That’s Shannon, Jasper’s new girlfriend,” Henry singsonged. Jasper playfully punched Henry’s shoulder. 

“OooOOOooo,” Charlotte cooed playfully. Jasper started blushing furiously. 

“No, we’re just friends,” he replied. “For now.” 

Shannon returned with two drinks and she handed one to Jasper. 

“Shannon, I want you to meet my two best friends,” Jasper said as he motioned towards Henry and Charlotte. “This is Henry, and this is Charlotte.” 

Shannon smiled warmly at them both. 

“So, you’re the infamous best friends. It’s so nice to meet you both,” she replied sweetly. 

“Same to you,” Charlotte said.

“We loved your performance there,” Henry responded amusingly. The girl looked down at the floor for a moment as a timid smile spread across her face. 

“Well, thank you. That’s one of my favorite Christmas songs,” she said. Just then, Henry felt a sharp pinch in his ear, and before he knew what was happening, he was being dragged away from his friends. 

“You’ll have to excuse me,” he called after them. He realized that his little sister, Piper, was dragging him to a empty corner of the room by the back door. She let go of his ear and Henry grabbed it as he frowned. 

“Piper, what the hell?!?!” he grumbled. 

“Henry, I need your help,” she announced as he ignored his angry looks. 

“Piper! You can’t just drag me away like that!” he exclaimed. 

“Whatever, listen-” she started. 

“How did you even reach my ear, you’re like three feet tall…” Henry mumbled more to himself than her. Piper let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up and listen! I need your help! Do you see that cute guy over there?” she said as she pointed to the opposite side of the room where a blonde kid was standing at the bottom of the stairs, laughing about something his friends had said.

“Yeah, what about him?” Henry answered, annoyed. 

“That’s Derek. I need your help to get him under the mistletoe,” Piper replied. Henry let out a sharp breath. 

“Piper, I’m not helping you with another one of your ridiculous schemes,” he said as he started to make his way back to his friends. Piper grabbed Henry’s elbow and dug her nails in. 

“Ow!” Henry exclaimed as he was pulled back to Piper. 

“Just hear me out!” she remarked. Henry rubbed his elbow and frowned. 

“No! Do you not remember what happened the last time I tried to help you?!?! I got thrown through a table!” he hissed. Piper clicked her tongue, irritated. 

“Yeah, because  _ you _ screwed up!” she snapped back.

“Piper,” Henry started as he clapped his hands together. “I’m not gonna be a part of scheme where I have to try to lure a middle schooler under the mistletoe, mkay?” he declared. Piper huffed. 

“Listen! you’re just gonna go over there, ask him if he’ll help you out with something in the kitchen, and when you get to mistletoe, ask him to wait there, and I’ll just casually walk by and point out how we’ve ‘accidentally’ ended up under the mistletoe together,” she said as she put air quotes around the word “accidentally.” Henry let out a sigh as he watched her for a moment. He could tell how much this meant to her, and in all honesty he  _ did _ enjoy helping his sister. From time to time. 

“Fine,” he said finally. 

“Yes! Now go,” Piper said as he pushed Henry towards Derek. Henry tried to resist as he frowned. Piper finished pushing him, and she went to hide in the hallway to watch. Henry put on his best fake smile and tried (and failed) to look as nonchalant as possible. He finally made it to Derek and he crossed his arms in front of him as he smiled at him. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, Derek is it?” he asked. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as he looked at Henry. 

“Uhhh, yeah?” he answered. 

“Great!” Henry responded, an hint of irritation in his voice. “Can you help me with something in the kitchen? Awesome, thanks,” he said without waiting for Derek’s answer. He grabbed Derek’s shoulders and started pushing him towards the kitchen.

“Hey!” Derek exclaimed as he glowered at Henry. Henry ignored his looks as he continued to push him towards the kitchen. He stopped when Derek was under the mistletoe and he let go of his shoulders. 

“Cool, just wait here,” Henry said as he abandoned Derek to go get a cookie from the kitchen. Derek stood in the spot for a second, a little confused over what had happened. Just then, Piper emerged from the hallway and she tried (and failed just as her brother did) to nonchalantly make her way towards him. Henry found a plate of cookies by the sink, and he turned to watch her for a moment as he took a bite. She stopped next to Derek and she looked around for a moment before looking up.

“Wow, would you look at that! We ended up under the mistletoe!” she announced as she pointed towards the ceiling. Derek smiled at her before he glanced towards where she was pointing. Henry shook his head and chuckled to himself before he turned away to find his friends again. Jasper was sitting near the fireplace with Shannon, and Charlotte was sitting on the couch talking to two of their classmates, Sidney and Oliver. Henry went to sit next to Charlotte to join the conversation.

* * *

After some time had passed, most of the party guests had left, and the party was winding to a close. Jasper was still sitting by the fireplace with Shannon, and Charlotte and Henry were still sitting on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and talking. Sidney and Oliver had left some time ago, so it was just the two of them. Henry’s parent’s were talking to some remaining guests in the kitchen, and Piper and Derek were sitting on the second landing of the staircase, with their feet dangling over the edge. Ray and Schwoz were standing near the island in the kitchen, laughing a little loudly over something. Henry and Charlotte fell silent for a moment, and they continued to sip their hot cocoa as they enjoyed each others’ company. Just then, Henry’s back was to the kitchen, and after a second, he heard a familiar voice a little ways behind him.

“How’sss it going, prrretty lady?” Ray slurred out. Henry blew his cheeks out as he turned towards the scene. Siren was now alone at the table with only Ray, who was sitting awfully close to her. Henry’s set his drink down on the coffee table in front of him before he went to pull Ray off his mother. He grabbed Ray’s elbow sharply as he yanked him up. 

“Excuse me, mom, I need to speak to my boss for a moment,” he jeered. Ray stumbled out of his chair and almost toppled over. Henry dragged him to the corner of the room out of earshot of his mother. 

“Ray what are you doing?!” he griped. “Wait, are you drunk?” Ray and Schwoz exchanged looks before the burst into laughter. They both nodded in unison as they looked at Henry. 

“Oh, yeah,” Ray responded. Henry knitted his eyebrows together as he opened his mouth slightly.  

“How?!?! I thought you couldn’t get drunk because of the whole invincible thing?!” Henry questioned. 

“Schwoz figurrred it out,” Ray said as he jabbed a finger towards Schwoz. “That bottle we brought? Pure. fuel.” 

Henry closed his eyes for a minute as he tried to process the situation. Ray swayed and he grabbed onto Henry for support. Henry’s knees started to buckle under Ray’s weight, but he steadied himself to keep them both from toppling over. 

“So, you thought it would be a good idea to come to parents’ Christmas party and get absolutely hammered?!?!” Henry exclaimed. A drunken smile spread across Ray’s lips as he laughed again. 

“Yeah. Look around, Henry! That’s what adults do!” he said as he gestured around the room. Henry surveyed the room for a moment, and he realized that Ray was right. Most of the adults looked pretty wasted; the only people that didn’t look completely intoxicated were the kids. Henry let out a sharp sigh as he pushed Ray off of him. Ray wobbled a little, and he grabbed the island to steady himself. 

“Whatever. Just….stop hitting on my mom!” Henry snapped as he started back towards Charlotte. 

“Youuu got it!” Ray replied as he pointed a finger gun towards Henry. Henry rolled his eyes as he sat back down next to Charlotte. Charlotte watched Ray for a minute. 

“Is he okay? He looks drunk,” she said. Henry grabbed his drink from the coffee table and took a sip.

“Oh, he is,” he replied. Charlotte’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“NO! I thought he couldn’t do that?!” 

“Schwoz figured it out,” Henry responded simply. “My boss is completely smashed at my parents’ Christmas party.” 

The pair fell silent for a moment. Finally, Charlotte let out a loud snort as she started to laugh hysterically. 

“What? Is that funny?” Henry asked. Charlotte just shook her head up and down. 

“It really is,” she replied. Henry started to chuckle himself.

“Yeah. I guess it really is,” he said, before the pair started into a loud, laughing fit. They laughed so hard they started to cry, and Charlotte gripped her stomach in pain. When they finally calmed down, Henry looked over to see that Jasper and Shannon had moved from their spot by the fireplace. He looked around for them for a moment, and he found them standing in the archway under the mistletoe. Jasper was smiling down at Shannon while he was slowly inching closer towards her. Henry started wildly hitting Charlotte’s arm. 

“CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!” he exclaimed without taking his eyes off the pair. Charlotte knitted her eyebrows together as he started to swat at his hand. 

“Ow! What?! I’m right here!” she snapped. 

“Hurry! Look at that!” Henry said as he pointed towards Jasper. Jasper was moving closer still, and it looked like he was seconds away from going in to kiss Shannon. Charlotte’s eyes widened. 

“Is Jasper seriously about to kiss a girl he just met three hours ago?!” Charlotte asked in shock. Henry raised his eyebrows as he nodded. 

“Looks like it.” 

The pair continued to watch their friend. Just then, Jasper leaned down and put his lips on Shannon’s. Henry and Charlotte’s jaws dropped in unison and they turned to exchange a look, before turning their gaze back to Jasper. 

“Who is that?!” Charlotte inquiried, now clearly surprised. 

“I don’t know, but I like him,” Henry answered. Jasper separated from Shannon and he smiled at her. He felt eyes on him and he looked around the room before he caught Henry and Charlotte looking at him. Charlotte and Henry whipped around, pretending like they hadn’t just been spying on their friend. They sunk into the couch, trying to hide from Jasper. 

“You think he saw us?” Henry whispered. Charlotte dared a glance over the back of the couch. Jasper was giving them a steely look. Charlotte whirled around and sunk into the couch next to Henry.    
“He definitely saw us,” she answered. They met each other's’ gaze and started into another laughing fit. 

* * *

 

A few more hours passed, and the party had pretty much all but ended. Jasper and Shannon exchanged numbers and another quick kiss before she said goodnight and left. Derek had left with his parent’s some time ago. Ray had tried to hit on Henry’s mom at least four more times before he finally passed out on the couch, with Schwoz passed out on the floor beside him. Henry’s parents had gone to bed some time ago, but not before Siren reminded the kids to “not stay up too late.” Piper,Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper were all squished on the couch together next to Ray, fighting off sleep. Gentle Christmas music was playing, as the fireplace was still crackling. The only light illuminating the room now was the fireplace and the various Christmas lights. Piper was laying her head on Henry’s shoulder, almost asleep. Charlotte was laying with her head in Henry’s lap and her feet on Jasper’s. Jasper had his arm on the back of the couch where it wrapped around Henry. The kids sat in silence, feeling warm and content. Henry glanced down at his phone and he saw that it was almost 1 a.m. He nudged his friends.

“Guys, wake up. It’s Christmas,” he whispered. Piper lifted her head up slightly as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

“It is?” she asked groggily. 

“Yeah,” Henry answered as he showed her the time. A smile befell each of them. 

“Merry Christmas,” Henry muttered quietly. 

“Merry Christmas,” the remaining trio said in unison. They all smiled for a moment as they fell back into their positions. They continued to sit in silence, each of them happy, and cheerful and content, before they finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
